Bento Box
by LovelyChanru
Summary: Hibari looked over at Fon who was eating one of the apple rabbits. The perfect smiled as the chibi jumped on his head and rubbed his tiny hand on Hibari's head.


**Title:** Bento Box

**Summary: **Hibari looked over at Fon who was eating one of the apple rabbits. The perfect smiled as the chibi jumped on his head and rubbed his tiny hand on Hibari's head.

**Note**: I know Fon and Hibari look alike but I kind of like them together and if anybody has written a story about them together tell me now because I'll be your number one fan and love your forever.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the ideas of writing this STORY

Fon breathed in and breathed out when he did that he looked at the skylark. Hibari looked at Fon wondering why he had ever said yes to do this. The chibi smiled as he sat on Hibari's counter looking at the perfect waiting for him to start.

"Hibari-kun, when are you going to start?" Fon asked as he looked at him and smiled. "Sorry, I was just thinking of why I said yes to this." The perfect said as he started taking out everything that he needed. "You don't have to." The Chinese chibi said as he looked at him taking out pots and bowls.

"Well, Reborn asked me to make Bento boxes for everyone so I'm just doing this for I can fight him." Hibari told the baby as he finished taking out everything that he needed and looked over at all the bento boxes he needed to cook for.

The perfect sighed and looked over at Fon, who started to help him by getting the ingredients, that the perfect needed to make the food. The chibi placed the apple, carrot, cucumber, and potato on the counter. Hibari smiled as he got the rest of the things.

"When I tell you to pass me something pass me it." Hibari said at Fon, who nodded and looked at Hibari. The perfect grabbed a cucumber and vertically and then cut it in half. He put the two piece together side by side a cut it at the end making half moons.

The perfect then held his hand out. "Bowl." Fon then grabbed a medium sized bowl and handed it to the perfect. Hibari the placed his knife above the half moon cucumbers and pushed the knife sliding them down to the bowl. He then placed the bowl on the counter and placed some salt into it and started moving them around making sure that each one were coated with some salt.

The chibi then passed him a couple of potato's. The perfect then sliced the potato's in half when he finished peeling the skin off. He then started to slice the potato in quarter moons. He then moved out to carrot's that Fon had placed for him. The perfect smiled and pet Fon's head as he cut the end point of the carrot's and then made a cross on it. He then cut it like that making little moons.

Fon then passed him spinach. Hibari cut the spinach as Fon passed it to him. The perfect then separted the roots from the leafs. Fon then passed him slices of punkin to the skylark. Hibari then sliced all of the pieces in four. Fon passed him all of the apples and Hibari started cutting them in slices. He took out the seeds. He placed the apple down to the red skin and put a swallow V shape on to the skin. He then cut the rabbit ears but he left the base attached.

Fon watched the skylark as he removed the skin between the rabbit ears. "You make cute bento boxes Hibari-kun." The chibi commented which made the skylark smile, "Pass me the small bowl with water." Hibari asked as Fon did what he was told. The perfect put salt in the water and placed it inside. He did that to the other apple slices.

Fon then passed Hibari some sausages which the skylark cut in half. He then made four even cuts through the sausages to make an octopus shape. He then cut it again making it look like an octopus he did the same with the others.

The chibi smiled and giggled a bit when he looks at the octopus. Fon then passed him chicken breast which Hibari cut in half and placed Kimchi base on top of the chicken once he placed it inside a glass bowl. That Fon has passed him he then repeated the steps to the other chickens and moved them around in the bowl with his hands.

"Go put the pot on the stove and place water and salt inside of it." Hibari said as he was busy getting the vegetables that he had cut before. "Hai." Fon said as he went and poured the water on the already set pot and put salt in it as Hibari placed the potato and carrots he had cut earlier. The perfect then covered it and turn on the stove.

"Watch the water if it starts boiling place the roots and the leafs of the spinach inside of it." Hibari said as he was getting the bowl filled with water and getting ice for the water. Fon nodded then saw the water boil as he put the roots and leaf of the spinach inside and watched it.

The chibi moved the spinach around with chopsticks till the perfect came and took the leafs and roots out and placed them in the bowl with ice water. He moved the spinach around he took out the roots and leaf and started to squeeze it and drain the water of the spinach.

The perfect placed it on a plate and poured soy sauce over it. He then squeeze the spinach a bit and went to take the carrot and potato when it's hard and placed them on a bowl. He mashed the potato down and placed vintner and sugar it in. Fon came and put black pepper in the bowl. Hibari smiled at the little chibi helping him and then placed cucumbers inside the bowl.

He the placed sweet corn and Fon put a bit of mayo inside of the mixer. The perfect let Fon mix everything around. As the perfect went to put vegetable oil on the fraying pan and then went to crack eggs inside a bowl. He then started beating the eggs with chopsticks. He then poured the eggs in the pan and once it was half down he placed the spinach and rolled it together as he took it out the pan. Fon then came around and re oiled the pan was he saw that the skylark was going to put the sausages inside.

The perfect then placed them inside the pan. He then took them out and went to slice the egg in fours. Fon then took out the deep oil fraying pot. He put oil in for Hibari and stepped away from it since the perfect came put in the punkin slices and put sugar on the chicken that was on the bowl. When the perfect saw that the punkin started to sizzle he added the chicken inside. He waited for a while then Fon spoke again.

" Hibari-kun when are we going to do be done?"

"In a few more minutes."

After a couple of hours he finished cooking and then when they finished placing all the food in the bento boxes.

Hibari looked over at Fon who was eating one of the apple rabbits. The perfect smiled as the chibi jumped on his head and rubbed his tiny hand on Hibari's head.

"We are done."


End file.
